


Five Kingdoms Festival

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Leo x Liam [3]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Leo asked Liam for a favor. But he’s not proud of it, a flight back home, reveals secrets that Leo needed to hear and a drunken night back home, leads to a mistake, followed by a secret, making its way to the surface. Good thing they all leave for the Unity Tour in two days. Leo’s been looking forward to seeing his old friend, Maddi.





	Five Kingdoms Festival

Leo and Liam sit in Liam’s study. Leo, slouched over in a leather chair, opposite of Liam. While Liam sits stoically, in his desk chair, drafting up a document. Leo shoves his hands in his pockets, trying to avoid eye contact with him, feeling a slight embarrassment with the favor he has asked of Liam.

“I’ve drawn up the papers for a dissolvement. It is valid in either court…” Liam says slowly, gathering a stack of papers together.

“Thank you, Liam” Leo sighs

“Are you heading back today?” Liam asks

“Yeah, I’m not in the mood for a festival anyway” Leo says

Liam pushes the thin stack of papers towards Leo. Leo picks them up off the desk, holding them in his hands. He tucks them into his carry on next to his chair.

“Liam…” Leo says quietly

“I won’t say a word to father” Liam says, finishing his sentence

“I honestly don’t know if I should thank you” Leo laughs “I half expect him to think I’ll fail at this too.”

“He doesn’t think of you as a…. Failure” Liam says

“He just thinks that I am wild and I run around naked, acting anything but like a noble. Yes?” Leo lightens up, laughing a little harder

“I wouldn’t put it so bluntly” Liam chuckles “He just wants certain things for us, only one us however, followed his direction. I’m not as brave as you”

“And I’m not as regal, trustworthy or kind-hearted as you, little brother” Leo grins

“Always have to have the upper hand, some things never change” Liam smiles, running a hand through his hair

A soft knock on the door startles them both, as Riley pokes her head into the doorway.

“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” Riley smiles at Liam and Leo

“Never” Liam smiles at Riley softly “Come on”

“I was actually just leaving, so good timing” Leo laughs

He gets up, tossing his carry on over his shoulder. Riley gives his chest a pat, as they walk past each other. She walks around Liam’s desk, sitting on his lap. Leo smiles to himself, locking the door behind him as he leaves for the jet field.

Leo’s flight goes smoothly, faster when you don’t have to get undressed for security. He hops into his rental car and drives back to what was once his home. He isn’t surprised by the swanky, black BMW sitting in his driveway. He parks his car behind a bunch of brush, slowly walking up the gravel driveway. He takes a moment to inspect the car, definitely looks like something William would drive. He pulls out his key, ‘accidentally’ dragging them across the driver side of the car.

“Oops” Leo laughs under his breath

He walks up to the front door, peering inside the window before opening the door slowly. He sees two wine glasses on the living room table. One with smeared red lipstick on it.

‘Ravish Me Red’

Even though it matched the color of a fire truck. Leo grimaces, remembering all of the exact occasions Katie has worn that shade of lipstick. It’s quiet in the house. He almost thinks no one’s there. And then he feels a breeze, pushing its way into the house, from the back door. He slowly creeps down the hall, crouching down once he reaches the kitchen. He can hear faint voices, his wife and a man. He kneels down, almost crawling to the backdoor when he sees them. He catches a glimpse of William, before he jumps behind the door, to listen in on their conversation.

“Katie, I’m sorry I lied to you, but you have to see it the way I do.” William sounds pleading

“William, I’m still processing. Give me a minute to think.” Katie says, a loud sigh escaping from her

Leo holds his breath, his foot fidgets beneath him. All he wants to do is jump out from behind the door. Accuse them of being caught in the act, but the act of what? Having a conversation?

“So, you sent me a gift basket, claiming it was from Violet, so Leo wouldn’t think anything of it. The lubes in the basket, were all actually mixed with spermicide. So I wouldn’t get pregnant.” Katie begins, sounds frustrated “And then, you waited months to tell me this. Causing me to think something was wrong with me, in turn taking my anger out on Leo…. oh god”

Leo reaches up, grabbing a fistful of his hair. He’s on his knees, pressing one of his fists into the garbage can. His lips, a tight line as he tries to not make a sound.

“You have to understand Katie. I want us to have a family. Ever since you started working in the office. My life has returned back to color.” William says, his voice quiet

“You got your wish” Katie says sharply

“Katie….” William says, his voice suddenly raspy

“The night after Leo left, when I stayed at the office late.” Katie says

“You’re… we’re…” William says softly

Leo can hear him get up from his chair, the sound of him wrapping his arms around Katie makes Leo want to fling the trash can at them. All this time. Katie could’ve been four months pregnant by now, if they hadn’t received that fucking basket. And Katie didn’t know the lube wasn’t, lube? Leo couldn’t believe it. He stands up slowly, keeping himself hidden behind the door as his mind races, trying to figure out his next move.

“We’re having a baby” Katie sobs “William, you robbed me of this moment. I’m so happy but I am so devastated. How am I supposed to look Leo in the eye and tell him that after months of trying, I am having another man’s baby.”

Before William can say anything, Leo comes out from behind the kitchen door.

“Katie…” Leo says softly

He pulls the small stack of papers he folded in his back pocket out, handing them to William. William’s face covered in bewilderment. He slowly takes the papers, opening them, while Katie sobs into her hands.

“They’re divorce papers?” William asks

“No, a simple dissolvement. It can be like it never happened. The clause of your inheritance has long expired. You won’t lose the money and you can go on with your life as you please.” Leo says, his hands shaking at his sides

“Leo…” Katie says

She stands up to hug him, but he steps away from her. The sight of her, she looks different. Leo’s thoughts explode in his head. He turns, punching the column of the porch railing.

“Leo!” William steps in front of Katie

“Don’t you dare, speak a word to me” Leo says, turning on his heel, pointing his finger directly in William’s face.

“Congratulations.” Leo says coldly to Katie

He shakes out his hand, his knuckles red. He quickly storms back into the house, slamming the door behind him. He swings open the front door, not bothering to close it behind him. He climbs back into his car, realizing he should’ve grabbed more clothes.

‘Fuck it, I’ll buy new ones’

He thinks to himself, as he hastily starts the car. Speeding back to the airport. He quickly dials the pilot, to get them ready to leave as soon as he gets there. He speeds into the airport. Jumping out of the car for the valet, barely putting it in Park. He tosses a bunch of bills towards the Valet, which shuts them up quickly. He runs through the airport, bursting back outside and into his private plane. Back to the second place he really didn’t want to go back to.

Cordonia.

He sleeps during the flight back, after having drowned his feelings in scotch.

The plane arrives back in Cordonia. The pilot letting Leo sleep. He wakes up groggy, to find Bastien staring at him from across the plane.

“Good Evening sunshine” Bastien smirks at Leo

“Abdicating was worth it, just to hear you say that” Leo smiles

Bastien comes over, clapping Leo on the shoulder.

“Liam asked me to make sure you get back safely.” Bastien says

“Ah, of course he did” Leo says, rising from his seat “Lead the way then”

Once Leo reaches his room, he falls back onto the bed. Staring at the ceiling as Bastien closes the door behind him.

He slides down the mattress, slowly sitting on the floor, letting his long legs stretch out in front of him. He rests his head back on the mattress, staring at up the ceiling.

‘There’s a fucking cherub on my ceiling’

Leo says out loud. A laugh from the doorway breaks his stare on the cherub. Riley slowly enters Leo’s room, two glasses in hand and a bottle of a deep red Moscato wine.

“You look like you shouldn’t be alone” Riley smiles

“Did Liam send you?” Leo asks, arching an eyebrow at Riley.

“No” Riley smiles, sitting down next to Leo

“Maybe I just want to hear more childhood stories”

Leo smirks at her. He takes the bottle of wine from her, quickly popping the cork out and pouring them both a glass. He holds one out to Riley, lifting the other to his lips. They both sit quietly for a moment, before Leo breaks the silence,

“Katie is pregnant” Leo says quietly

Riley chokes a little on her wine. Coughing slightly, as she gasps for air. Leo scoots closer to her laughing, patting her back until she catches her breath.

“…Why are you here then?!” Riley says, clutching her chest

“Oh, if you hadn’t started choking, I could’ve told you it’s not mine.” Leo smirks

“You damn Rys men” Riley laughs, playfully whacking Leo on his arm

He smiles at her, noticing her cheeks tinted pink from blushing. Almost as if she can read his mind,

“I’m not blushing Leo. Don’t forget I was just choking” She smirks

“If you say so” Leo grins, sipping his wine

Leo rests his head back on the bed again. Taking a deep breath, releasing the air out slowly through his nose. Riley reaches for the bottle of wine,

“If you’re gonna tell me what happened, you’re gonna need another glass” She says with a wink, as she tilts the bottle. Wine pouring smoothly into his glass.

“Not gonna deny a lady her wishes” Leo laughs, before taking a large sip of the wine

Riley scoots around, so she is seated cross legged directly in front of him. Only the bottle of wine between them.

“So, where do I begin?” Leo asks

“Start with where you met” Riley asks

“I met Katie on a cruise ship. It was before I abdicated. She caught my attention one day. She was so bubbly and full of life, but also a sense responsibility on her shoulders. It reminded me of myself” Leo sighs

“Liam told me you married quickly, why was that?” Riley asks

“He didn’t tell you?” Leo asks, a look of surprise on his face

“No, he told me it wasn’t his place” Riley says quietly

“Such a goody two shoes sometimes” Leo says, finishing off the wine in his glass, pouring himself another.

“She was in a sense, competing for an inheritance from her grandmother. Her and her three siblings, plus their aunt and cousin.” Leo says

“Wow. That’s… insane” Riley smirks “But I love it.”

“Anyways, Duchess Riley.” Leo laughs “Katie’s task, was to get married by the end of the summer. She had been with this guy Trent for about five years, but he was complete trash. He had her sign a wedding contract in Greek, that’s how desperate he was for her money.” Leo says

“And let me guess, you swooped in on your princely horse and saved the day.” Riley smiles

“Actually, I used a private jet, but yes.” Leo laughs

“And so?” Riley asks, pouring herself and Leo and another glass of wine

“And so, during the captain’s ball we got engaged. By the end of the summer we were married. Constantine and Regina attended. We did the whole apple ceremony, which you get to look forward to soon enough.” Leo winks “And then we moved into the house I bought for her.”

“Sounds like a non stop, epic whirlwind adventure” Riley smiles

“Kinda like the one you’re living now?” Leo grins

“Not really. I’ve been here for over a year already and Liam and I have just gotten engaged and I don’t have some whacko grandma making me do crazy things for money.” Riley laughs, snorting

Leo laughs at Riley laughing, clutching his stomach whenever she lets out a snort.

“Riley…” Leo says, catching his breath

“Yes?” Riley says wiping her eyes

“Any wine left?” Leo says teasingly

Riley picks up the bottle, gently swinging it around in a small circle. When she doesn’t hear a woosh of liquid, she places it down, sighing.

“That’s a no from me” Riley says, dropping her head down

Leo leans forward, pushing the empty wine bottle out from in between them. He runs his finger under her chin, lifting her face back up. Her bright blue eyes, staring back into his calm green ones.

“Riley…” Leo whispers

“Leo, you shouldn’t” Riley whispers back, not moving

“Then, leave. If you don’t want me to, get up and leave.” Leo says, a hunger building up in his eyes

Riley freezes. She likes Leo. But just how much?

“I didn’t think so.” Leo smirks

He leans in, kissing her chin first. Slowly, trailing burning kisses up to her lips. He pauses, right as his lips are about to meet hers, she pulls back. Knocking the empty wine bottle back.

“We’re drunk. I can’t do this to Liam.” She says, tension building in her body

She hastily stands up, quickly leaving the room. She stumbles out into the hallway. Trying to compose herself. Forcefully wiping her hands over her face, trying to remove any hint of Leo on her skin. She begins to quickly walk down the hallway. She rounds the corner, smacking right into Drake. Tears pool in her eyes, seeing him there.

“Ewan?” Drake says, looking concerned

“It’s nothing” Riley smiles “When are you gonna start using my full last name anyways?”

She smiles, but a tear falls from her eye anyways. Drake reaches up slowly, hesitating before he uses his thumb to wipe the tear off of her face. He cups her face in his hands, wanting nothing more than to kiss her. As they stand there, gazing into each others eyes, Leo slowly peeks out of his bedroom door. No sign of Riley, he sighs a little. The wave of guilt not yet washing over him. He strides down the hall, full of intentions to find Riley. He isn’t sure of whether he wants to resume kissing her or apologize for his actions. He is about to round the corner when he hears two people whispering. He comes to a stop, curious about who he is about to see sneaking around the palace. He slowly peeks around the corner, a sudden anger boiling up from his abdomen.

Riley.

In Drake’s embrace.

He sighs, realizing he truly has no reason to be angry. He quickly turns on his heel, slamming his door behind him. He snatches up the wine bottle, tossing it out the window. A loud crash when it hits the cement below. Throwing himself under the covers, closing his eyes and imagining the two women, he can’t have.

Back in the hallway, Riley sinks into Drake’s arms. Knowing she can’t tell him what happened with Leo. She sinks her nose into Drake’s shirt, as he places a hand on the back of her head. Gently patting her hair.

“We should get to bed” Riley whispers

“What?” Drake says, pulling back

“I mean, our own beds.” Riley laughs

“Oh yeah, of course McEwan” Drake laughs weakly

They let go of each other, Drake walking Riley back to her room.

“How come your up so late?” Riley asks, standing in front of her door

“Couldn’t sleep. Don’t make this into a thing, McEwan” Drake smiles

“Alright, goodnight Drake” Riley smiles, reaching up to kiss him on his cheek

Drake blushes a little, before patting Riley on the shoulder and heading off.

Riley enters her room, locking the door behind her. She strips down, until she is wearing nothing. She grabs her cell phone to check the time, blinking heavily at how bright the screen is.

‘2:43 AM’

Riley climbs into her bed, as tears begin to stream down her face. She tosses her phone on her nightstand, trying to forget the night she had. Closing her eyes, thinking about no one but Liam.


End file.
